smallville:Online Dating
by LauraRedmond
Summary: Summary: All his life, past relationships ended too soon, so he wanted to take his love life slow and wanted to find his soul mate. He eventually got a profile on a dating website and talks to this woman.But does he know who he is talking to.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever Fanfic. I love reading them so I thought I should probably write one and see where it takes me. so I hope you like it, if not please give me advice on what I can fix. It should hopefully be 3 or 4 chapters.I hope you enjoy.**

_**I don't own anything**_

**Summary: All his life, past relationships ended too soon, so he wanted to take his love life slow and wanted to find his soul mate. He eventually got a profile on a dating website and talks to this woman. He helps her with her problems and vice versa. He's got to know her very well, But does he know that he is talking to someone he already knows.**

As he types on his computer to a women he hasn't even met though knows that it has been 4 months that they have been have been seeing each other (but not much of the seeing more of the talking) and now knows they should finally meet. Fortunately he has fallen in love with her personality and now really wants to meet her. Could he finally be in a long time relationship that can hopefully last?

**The Evening**

After a long day of reporting, (with no one other than the Lois Lane) and a day of attempting to save people's lives, he is physically and mentally tired. However he opens his laptop and sends an email to his anonymous friend which has now become his most common and recent habits.

"Hey I had hoped you would be online, today has been the hardest day yet, I have this annoying colleague who just finds anything to annoy me"

"oh my gosh, same here, he just sits there and annoys me in his own way, I mean I know, he's one of my best friend`s but god he can get on my nerves so much so I think of things to annoy him, I sometimes call his names!"

"What do you call him?"

"That would be telling"

"Fine, so were both in the same boat yet were not helping each other find the solution...come on help me here"

"Maybe you like her" she says this hoping for the answer she wants.

"Not in a million years" she sighs gratefully. "What about you?"

"Don`t worry about me it's nothing to hard that this girl can't figure out. Look I've got to go, I'm really tired especially after the day I've had I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I might turn in as well but I'll definitely talk to you later...Sweet dreams."

He shuts his Laptop and has a dreamy look on his face and a big smile; he yawns and realizes he needs some sleep.

She can't wait for tomorrow she has an interview with the mayor and has another online date with her mystery man. She knows she has made many regrets in her life but she's knows for certain that getting a profile on that website and talking with this mystery man was definitely was not one of them.

**In The Daily Planet The Next Morning**

The lift doors open and the first person she sees is Clark Kent, he's wearing a dark suit which makes him look so handsome , the only reason why she went on the online dating website was to get rid of any feelings she had for him but it wasn't helping. Her heart always skips a beat when she sees him and when he smiles at her, her knees go weak and when he talks to her she just dreams.

"Hey Clark, how was your evening yesterday?"

"Busy, tiring, hard but other than that fine thanks, what about you?"

"You know, the same, finishing all my deadlines and catching up with my TV programmes." She knows she lied; she was spending too much time on her laptop.

"Well I'm not doing anything tonight unless you want to come over, I mean we never really see each, only at work, so we could make it a movie night."

"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy. I'm going to see a friend and then I have to finish these stories off for Randal. Sorry Smallville but thanks for the gesture but maybe another time." She couldn't help but see a disappointed smile on Clarks face.

"It's alright, anyway I've got a lot of stories to complete as well, I'll see you later."  
>She smiled at him and walked off, as the lift doors closed her smile disappeared she lied right to his face. She knows she hasn't got anything better to do yet she didn't take him up on his offer because she was scared. She was scared that she would do something stupid, like get drunk and make a move on him.<p>

Clark was flushed, he was hot and was genuinely upset, though she can be annoying she is still his best friend and she has helped him through the rough and tough times like when his dad passed away, when his relationship with Lana had finally took its toll and had ended. Lois literally picked up all the pieces; she made him realize that he was not in love with Lana he just got mixed up with his emotions. He just wanted to make it up to her and thank her because no matter what, she will always be a big part of his life.

**The Evening**

After a quiet and hard day he opened his laptop and saw that she was online and was maybe waiting for him to come online.

"Hi, just come back from work, how are you and how was your day?"

"It was great and..."

She got interrupted by him

"Sorry I need to ask you something and I know this is big but I've been talking to you for months and I don't know about you but I really want to meet you, what do you say?"

She gasped after she read it and moments later she replied.

"Yes, I want to meet you to, but where and when, I mean do you think it's time?"

"I really do think its is this really nice restaurant a few doors away from the Daily Planet, you can't miss it."

"That sounds nice, I can't wait but when do we meet and how do I know it will be you."

"Maybe 7:00pm tomorrow, if that's okay with you, and I will bring a rose and you can bring that book we were talking a few weeks back, Pride and Prejudice."

"That's great, gosh I'm really nervous."

"Don't be" he chuckles at her response

They chatted for a few more minutes and soon they finished their conversation and both went offline.

**The next evening**

Jimmy Olsen, the Daily Planets best photographer and Clark Kent's best friend, had known everything about Clark life, he knew about his Kryptonian heritage and his secret online dating and he had swore not to tell anyone about anything. Clark had allowed Jimmy to come and walk him to the restaurant and to just keep on reassuring him that this was the right decision and that they will live happily but Clark was not buying it. Soon they got to the restaurant and Clark started to worry.

"Jimmy what if she's not even my type? What do I do if I don't like her? I can't do this!" he started walking back but Jimmy pulls him from his collar,

"You can do this and you will do this, if you don't go you'll break her heart and we all know that you're not that kind of guy and you made me come all the way up here when I can be snuggling up with my wife, so face your fears and enter that restaurant" Clark was just nodding at everything he said but then thought of an idea.

"I'll go in but first just go and check and see if she's even in there... please!"

"Fine but how do I know who she is; there are loads of women in there."

"She has a book and she has dark brown hair, the books called pride and prejudice, please go and check. Oh and see if she's pretty or not."

"Yeah, yeah!" Jimmy starts climbing the stairs and enters the restaurant. There is not that much light in there but he sees a book on a table so he walks across and sees the person, he gasps...

Clark sits on the wall outside the restaurant waiting for Jimmy. He hears the door open and sees Jimmy come out.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah!"

"Well..." Clark said anxiously

"Umm..You're not going to believe who... she's beautiful." He started to stutter.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Kind of" he now has a grin on his face

"You can really piss me off you know that"

"Alright, aright...it's LOIS!"

"What! You're joking right?

"You can check for yourself."

"Hold the rose for a minute" he hands Jimmy the rose and enters the restaurant he suddenly sees Lois, she looks so beautiful, he sprints out of the restaurant and sits on the stairs.

"I can't believe it's her. I mean I thought this time I would find my soul mate."

"I think you should talk to her. You can't just leave her. Try and get to know her better. I always said that Lois and Clark would make a great couple"

"Are you messing around with me, I can never tell her this, I can never date her for gods sakes. She is one my best friends I can't ruin that"

"Didn't you know that good and long relationships always start off with the couple being best friends first? It's a fact!"

Clark then looks at Jimmy with a worried look.

"I won't tell her, not yet anyway, I'll see where it goes and where it takes us."

**So I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be updating soon! I seriously hate the title of this story so if you could review and give me some good titles!Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I aplogise for updating my story late, to answer some of your question, its basically the same but a clois to the people who are still reading. Here's the second chapter of my story.**

Clark did go into the restaurant and he walked up to Lois and sat and had a normal conversation with her, eventually they got into a fight and she told him to leave and they both said some harsh things to each other but she had crossed the line when she said to Clark, "you're never going to find the right girl because you still brood over Lana." There was silence between them. After a few moments of staring at each other, he stood up and simply said, "Walk home safely, I'll see you at work." Lois was left feeling guilty and upset. Her mystery man didn't appear and evidently she hurt Clark.

**The day after!**

It was bright and early in the morning and Clark woke up and did his chores. There were a few more hours until he had to arrive at work. He stood in his room and looked at his laptop. Soon he was sitting at his desk with his laptop opened. He logged on to the website and heard, "you got mail!" he smiled and checked it. It was obviously from her. He began to read it.

"Hey, last night I went to meet you and you didn't show up. I felt like a right idiot. As I waited for you, my friend came, we talked and then got into an argument and I said something so horrible and know I feel guilty. He's my friend, my best friend and I didn't have the right to say that to him. Anyway I really wanted to meet you but it was obviously not meant to be but I hope you do have a reason for not coming, bye."

He looked shocked he pressed the reply button and started typing but he couldn't think of an excuse. "Hi I am so sorry for not coming I beg you from the bottom of my heart to understand and to forgive me. I can't tell why I did not come, for personal reasons. However I'm here and you can still talk to me." He decided not to go to work as he couldn't face her, so he pulled a sickie.

Later that day in the talon

Lois was laying on her bed after a hard long day when her roommate/cousin entered her room and started rambling... "So what happened? What did you talk about? Was he good looking? You're killing me here, lo"

Lois answered quickly with a disappointed look on her face"he didn't show up!" Chloe stood in her room in silence until it was broken  
>"instead my mystery I got Clark and we ended up in an argument which then ended with me commenting on his relationship with Lana!"<br>Chloe looked at her with sympathy, as she knew her cousin had a crush on Clark and was trying to get over it, "oh Lois! I can't believe this, did you not talk to Clark at work?" "Surprisingly he didn't come in to work today! I never thought it would hurt him that bad." Lois shrugged and looked at Chloe.

The Kent farm

"I can't get over the fact that she's Lois, I mean from all people, Lois." Jimmy stated.  
>"Alright Jimmy, enough. I need to think for minute, I never thought in a million years that Lois would be my mystery woman. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't have feelings for her; I do have strong feelings for it's just that I've never acted on them. I've seen another side to Lois which has made me fall deeper but she isn't willing to share that side of her with Clark Kent." Clark was staring at Jimmy in hope for some answers.<p>

"Listen C.K , if you know that deep down that you have feelings for Lois then I say forget about your friendship and make a move, cross that line and tell her how you feel. You two would be great together, and don't even begin to think that she doesn't like you, whenever she's around you she gets all flustered up and sometimes she even stares at you."

Clark looked shocked and replied "really?" Jimmy nodded his head and Clark started to speak "I'm going to visit her at the talon, catch up!" Clark exclaimed as he stood up he spoke "Jimmy you are my number one man, thank you so much."  
>Jimmy nodded and replied "don't mention it C.K, that's what I'm here for.<p> 


End file.
